Knocked Up
by sunnygingerx
Summary: Inspired by Kings of Leon song, Knocked Up. Fangs POV. Post-Nevermore, First story and very scared.
1. Official

**Ok, I'm trying to write a story here, I need to give you the run down on the situation. The flock and the other bird kids all survived the 'apocalypse' and they are now living in this beautiful natural paradise. I will give you ages:**

**Max:17  
Fang:17  
Iggy:17  
Nudge:15  
Gazzy:13  
Angel:9**

Looking up, I had the best view in the world. Max was sitting on a coconut tree, her legs swinging as she picked the coconuts and tossed them down to me so I could put them in the fruit-collection basket. Fruit had become a popular item for the bird-kids on this island; it was the closest thing they could get to candy I suppose. As I looked back up at Max she was grinning "Whatcha thinking?" she says. I reply with a simple "Nuthin". I hear the seagulls in the background and notice that the sun is already setting. "We better get back for dinner" I call up to her. As she jumps down she loses her balance and I grab her round the waist to steady her. My hand slipped her shirt up a tad and I felt her smooth skin. We both gasp at the contact and our eyes connect with one another. With a smirk I say "Watch yourself, klutz". After getting a well-deserved pinch on the arm from her I let go.

Max sways her hips back over to the fruit basket and picks up one handle. I pick up the other and we head back to the village.

"I wonder what Iggy's cooked for us tonight" says Max.

"I think he said something about rabbit pie" I reply.

"I've had better"

Max was right, we weren't exactly eating like kings in this… organic environment, but Iggy, the new head chef, was doing the best he could with the ingredients collected by the other kids and he had a small kitchen staff that he had selected, which included Ella.

Max and I were still like the parents since most of the bird kids weren't older than Iggy. During the day Max and I taught a flight school for the kids that were younger than Angel and in the afternoon we went for a flight together to gather food that was too far for the teenagers to get.

All the kids that could fly confidently (i.e. between Angel and Nudge's age) would collect food and water in groups within the boundary of the village's forest and they were not to go past the beaches unless accompanied by someone 16 or older.

"I've also had worse" she added. I noticed we were getting closer to the village. I looked over to her and it all became too much in that moment. I dropped the basket and Max looked at me questioningly. I backed her up against the nearest tree and looked into her eyes.

She could barely whimper my name before I crashed my lips into hers; kissing her like it was the first time. I licked her bottom lip, but she was one step ahead, her tongue already searching for mine. As our tongues danced, her hands tangled in my hair and mine were pinning her against the tree as I pushed our bodies together, desperate to feel her body on mine. I gently bit her lip and sucked my lips off hers, creating a popping sound. As I rested my forehead against hers, both our breathing laboured, she whispered "You're no good for me Fang, making me too soft". I let out a chuckle. "I like it when you're soft Max". She smiled and kissed me again, gently and slowly. "We really need to get back now Fang; they'll wonder where we are". I picked up the basket, resting it under my right arm this time and held Max's hand with my left.

"You can't go back without your goodnight kiss can you?"

"Nope" I replied with a grin

"I love you Fang, did you know that?"

"Yes but I like it when you say it anyway" I lifted her hand and kissed it.

"I love you too Max"

When I got back to the village I went to the makeshift kitchen, which was in a cluster of trees.

"Iggy!"

"Fang, Hey!"

"Dinner ready bro?"

"You would be right"

I walked to the edge of the kitchen tree house, lifted my fingers to my mouth and whistled.

The line of kids started straight away, and the coconut bowls with rabbit pie inside were quickly handed round until there were 7 left.

Iggy and I took the 7 bowls and went to our group, who were sitting in a circle under a gap in the trees. Iggy gave a bowl to Ella and a bowl to Gazzy and I gave one each to Max, Nudge and Angel.

As we sat there under the stars and ate our rabbit pie, we talked.

"Great pie Iggy" Said Ella

"I couldn't have done it without such a great assistant" replied Iggy, obviously sucking up.

Next to Iggy, Gazzy was teasing Iggy with kissy faces.

"Ew Gazzy, no one wants to see how you act around Nudge!"

That was shocking. And what was worse is that Nudge went silent and blushed and Gazzy growled under his breath at Iggy "You swore you wouldn't say anything!"

Then Nudge spoke up and said "Well I um think we can all agree that Max and Fang definitely have something going on again!"

I looked at a blushing Max and took her hand.

"Yea of course, Max is my number one girl"

Then I bent down and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek.

As I came back up I was faced with love-struck grins from the girls and blank faces from the guys.

Gazzy jumped up and said "Who are you, and what have you done with the real Fang?!"

Max replied for me "He is the real Fang and I love him."

I could have ravished Max right there and then.


	2. Morning Bath

**I haven't got any reviews yet, not that I expect any... I am really curious about anything that people dont like about this fanfic. I like being told what I'm doing wrong... anyway I hope u like the new chapter. **

The next morning I woke up bright and early, with the birds. I walked onto the balcony of my tree house and shot into the air, heading for the river that ran through the village.

Looking down at the other tree houses, as I suspected, everyone was still asleep. I flew over Dr M's and Ella's house, (which was on land). I think the Dr was feeling a bit left out these days because Max and I were handling everything on this Island quite well. She was also the doctor on this island, and as you can imagine, none of these kids liked anything that reminded them of the school, even if she nursed their wounds. Nevertheless, Dr M has been a little bit of a sourpuss lately and even Ella has been avoiding her.

I swooped down and landed on a rock near the river. I stripped down to my boxers and jumped in the freezing cold water.

The Sun was just rising and everything was quite except the sound of the distant waterfall.

As I floated down the river on my back with my wings out, I drifted closer and closer to the waterfall. Rounding a corner, it came into view, the coolest waterfall you have ever seen. It even has a rock behind it that you can sit on. Then I noticed a head of golden blonde hair. It was Max!

Evilly laughing to myself I started to creep up on her. This was gonna be so funny. Her back was to me and her eyes were closed to stop the water from getting in her eyes, she was never gonna see me. But then she turned around and I realised something. She wasn't wearing any clothes.

I mean, I wasn't wearing clothes either, but she wasn't wearing ANYTHING. Her chest was in full view! And then, right at that moment she chose to open her eyes.

There was a moment when we were just staring at each other trying to figure out what was happening. Then she opened her mouth and yelped, I guess. I couldn't hear over the water fall, and she ducked down into the water so I couldn't see anything. Then she yelled "turn around!"

I turned around and yelled back "Uh, don't worry, I didn't see anything". Which we both knew wasn't true. As the memory of her boobs flashed through my mind I found my boxers were getting quite tight. I never knew she had such big breasts, she must bandage then up. I realised a little too late that I shouldn't be thinking about Max's boobs or else I could cause another awkward situation.

"You can turn back around now" she called out.

I turned back and she was sitting on the ledge above the waterfall fully dressed.

I swam over to her and past the waterfall.

"I should have thought someone else would be coming up to bathe…"

"Lucky it was me" I said grinning

"Perv"

"You're officially my girlfriend now, so I'm allowed to perv all I want!"

My boner had gone down so I got out of the water and climbed up to Max.

"Don't get me all wet" Max said before she thought. I looked at her with a smirk on my face until she finally caught on.

"Not like that! I mean I just got changed and you just came back out of the water so don't touch me".

I sat far enough from her to not…get her wet. Then I leaned over and gave her a peck on the cheek.

As I sat on the ledge drying off next to her, I kept sneaking glances at her chest. I wondered how under her old T-shirt she could keep such beautiful things. The T-shirt was so misleading she looked flat. I wondered what she felt like.

I think she caught me looking because she asked "Did you like them?"

I flicked my eyes back up to her face and said "Yea"

We lay back on the ledge and by now I was only damp so she scooted closer to me and cuddled up against me. I put my arm under her head and looked down into her eyes. I leant down and kissed her quickly. She kissed me back slowly. I rolled over and dropped kisses on her lips as her hands found their way into my hair.

I bent down and kissed her neck, making her gasp. I heard her say "Fang…do you want to.. touch them?". I paused, confused for a second, then I realised what she had said. I detached my lips from her neck and looked up into her eyes. "Are you sure?". She nodded and sat up to pull her T-shirt off before laying back down.

I kissed her on the lips again because I was trying to figure out how do get a bra off. I decided to pull the straps down and off her arms. The straps looked so delicate, the whole contraption looked so delicate, it was plain white cotton.

Ah HA! I found a clip at the front. I slowly unclasped the clip and took off her bra. Max tried to cover herself with her arms so I kissed her neck and whispered "Please don't cover yourself Max" while gently pulling her hands away. She moved her hands away then and I could see her breasts in all their glory. I gently caressed them and softly cupped them. I didn't really know what to do but I squeezed them because I wanted to and she arched her back with a moan.

I thought I must have been doing something right so I started to knead them. I felt her nipples hardening against my palm so I pinched them, bringing another moan out of Max. Her breasts were so soft, softer than I ever imagined. I leant down and kissed one nipple then I bit down on it playfully and sucked it, erasing the pain. I did this to the other nipple and just as I was sucking it I heard a couple of splashes and some voices from outside the waterfall.

I got off Max and she whimpered but then quickly got changed. We climbed up the rocks, hidden by the waterfall and once we got to the top we went around the back to go and get my clothes. I quickly dressed and we flew back to our houses to get ready for the day.

**I promise it will get lemony**

**Sunny x**


End file.
